Adventures Of Jacen Darkstar (Part 2)
by defender
Summary: continuing story of a CorSec officer


Jacen heard voices around him, where was he at? He had the strange sensation of floating. He opened his eyes and instantly closed them again. The light hurt his eyes. He decided to open them again but slowly to let them adjust. Once he had his eyes completely open, he looked around his surroundings. He was floating in a bacta tank and could see droids and medical personnel working around him. What had happened? He tried to recall his last memories. He had been in the landing bay with Bossk and Kyp. Then as if a struck by a bolt of lightning it all came back.  
  
He remembered Kyp shooting him. Then there was another shot that rang out and the sound of someone falling to the floor near by. Had Kyp shot Bossk too? Or had Kyp been shot. He looked around at the other bacta tanks. But, they were all empty. Maybe Kyp hadn't been hit that bad if he was shot, that must've been howhe had gotten here. He knew he was dead for sure when he felt theblaster bolt go into him. He reached down and touched where he had been shot.  
  
A Med Tech came to the side of the tank with a smile and keyed a small speaker box, "Ahhh, Officer Darkstar. You're awake. Dont worry about your wound it'll be healed enough in a few days that you can come out of the bacta."  
  
Jacen nodded at the tech and closed his eyes, he'd find out where Kyp was and what happened later. But, for now the bacta overpowered him and he drifted back off to sleep.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jacen opened his eyes and found himself laying in a medical bed. He looked around the room and saw someone sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. His eyes focused and he finally recognized the person. "Corran? How long have you been here? You look like Bantha fodder.", he said horsely.  
  
Corran Horn opened his eyes and looked at him, "This is coming from the fella that the last time I saw him. Had his guts hanging out and was bleeding all over hells creation." He straightend himself, "Good to see you're awake and still among the living, kid."  
  
Jacen sat up in the bed, " Are you so sure about that? I don't feel like I'm alive. I feel like I went fifteen rounds with a Rancor and came out on the losing end. You didn't answer my question how long have you been here?"  
  
Corran looked at the chronometer on the wall, "About ten hours so far. The Director immediately ordered that you be given a guard incase Bossk decided to come back and finish the job."  
  
He decided to ask the one question that'd been plaguing his mind since he first woke up, "Corran? Where's Kyp?"  
  
Corran shook his head the sadness evident in his eyes, "Sorry buddy, he didn't make it. There was a Stormtrooper partol in the area when they heard the shots and saw the ship blast out of the landing bay. When they got there he was already dead. They thought you were too and were about to call for the bodysnatchers when you moved. They called for an immediate evac and here you are." Corran leand forward in the chair, "Let me ask you before they let the Director know you're awake and he sends IA down here. What happened? I mean what do you remember?"  
  
Jacen's eyes went glassy as he recalled that morning, "We followed him to the landing bay making sure that he didn't have anyone hanging back to cover him. When we got to the bay, he was doing a pre-flight on the outside of the shuttle." He paused and looked at the wall. ~Do I tell him what really happened? Do I tarnish my friends memory? No, I couldn't do that to Katie. I dont want her child growing up knowing that it's father soldout his bestfriend.~  
  
Corran watched Jacens expression, "It's ok, take your time."  
  
He sighed and continued, "Bossk, tricked us into looking behind us. And he pulled a hold out he had hidden somewhere and the next thing I remeber is hearing the shot and feeling the bolt hit me." He took a deep breath, "I went down, I knew I was dead. Then I heard the other shot just before I blacked out. The next thing I remember I was floating in bacta."  
  
Corran shook his head, "It was just bad luck that's all. Bad luck."  
  
Jacen had to keep it believable. He shook his head, "I made a rookie mistake and got my best friend killed. I knew better than to look behind me and take my eyes off the suspect."  
  
"Look kid, everybody makes mistakes. We learn from them and then we go on. This time it cost a life. But, it happens. Nobody said this job was all fun and games. Sometimes people get killed and the good guys dont always win.", He said a little forcefully to get his point across, "You need to suck it up and chalk it up as experience gained. How do you know that he still wouldn't have gotten the two of you?"  
  
He sat there for a minute. ~Because, If he wouldn't have sold me out we would of brought him in~, he thought with a twing of pain. He looked at Corran and shook his head, "I dont know. But, it was still stupid."  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
  



End file.
